Regions of Zundrbar
Zundrbar, despite being small, has divided its control over the mountainous highlands into several different regions, analogous to small provinces, save for one of these regions- Zundrbar, which is a city-state. The history of the provinces came after farmers, engineers, and the other different workers in Zundrbar sought to have more say in the government, around +1000. This essentially allowed for the creation of a more structured parliament, but in +1504, the parliament was destroyed and its powers were given to the people. Now, the regions are used for the managing of manufacturing. The regions of Zundrbar are: Zundrbar (city-state), Baden, Gundelfingen, Haldenstein, and Havelbeck. Furthermore, outside of Zundrbar, there are six colonial regions: Zundrboek, Zundrkragg, Nordland, Roedberg, Kaap-Kolonie (Cape Colony), and Nieuw Zundrbar. The colonial regions have their own centers of administration, analogous to the regions of Zundrbar. Zundrboek however, is considered a part of the administrative regions of Zundrbar, under the name, "Gutland," which translates as, "Good land," to reference the fertile soil. The underground and mountainous "warrens" of the mining clans are not represented in the regional areas, due to the secrecy associated with them, and are considered legal territory of the Miner's Guild. Zundrbar (city-state) Zundrbar is the city-state region located in the western tip of Zundrbar. The city-state covers over the largest city and capital of the Principality of Zundrbar- Zundrbar. Zundrbar is the richest provincial region, and the most populated region. The city-state of Zundrbar was the first area of Zundrbar settled by the Five Hundred Zundrbarians, led by Baldrick Sootbeard. Baden Baden is located at the eastern tip of Zundrbar, centered around the small farmland of the east, as well as the large water pool known in Hill Dwarvish as, "Det Badenwasser," or, "The Bathwater." The area is known for its large amount of spas in which Hill Dwarves and Hill Gnomes often travel to for bathing and relaxing. Baden was also known for being the former location of the Engineering District, which was a major part of Zundrbar's economy in the time before the Battle of Zundrbar. In the darker depths of the Bathwater, there was a crashed bomber found, which dated back to the time of the War of Three Hammers. Gundelfingen Gundelfingen is located at the northern tip of Zundrbar, located near the quarry area of Whelgar's Expedition. Gundelfingen's name comes from the region, which is known as, "Gundel's Fingers," in the Common Tongue. Gundelfingen was named such due to the stone spires that we were once in Whelgar's Expedition when it was a Zundrbarian mine, before being abandoned- like Thelgen Rock. Gundelfingen's major industries before the Battle of Zundrbar were blacksmithing and stoneworking. Gundelfingen was home to the Blacksmithing District during the Battle of Zundrbar. Haldenstein Haldenstein is located to the south of Gundelfingen, to the west of Baden, and to the east of Havelbeck. Haldenstein was the former home of the Miner's District. Havelbeck Havelbeck is the name of the area which wraps around the city of Zundrbar, home to many farmers who plant in the area. The name Havelbeck means, "Blessed Livestock Raiser." Gutland (Zundrboek) The region of Gutland is considered to be the most fertile growing soil in Zundrbar. The Gutland region is located on the eastern coast of the Arathi Highlands, and was founded as a colony of Zundrbar in the 1500s. The Gutland region is made up of the colony of Zundrboek. The name Gutland translates into Common as, "Good land," or, "Fertile Land," and Zundrboek translates into Common as, "Enduring Farming Village." Category:Places Category:Zundrbar Locations